1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to devices capable of picking up objects, particularly, to a device capable of picking up optical elements by way of vacuum suction.
2. Description of Related Art
When assembling a lens module, an auxiliary tool is usually used to pick up optical elements, such as lenses, and to release the picked optical element to a desired position. Because of the miniaturized size of the optical elements, it is often difficult for the user to accurately position these optical elements using conventional auxiliary tools.
Therefore, what is needed is a device capable of picking up optical elements to overcome the described shortcoming.